Resiko Pacar Naruto
by Yui Kazu
Summary: [Sekuel Resiko Orang Cantik] Hinata masih tak mengerti, cantik beresiko jadi pacar Naruto, jadi pacar Naruto ternyata juga beresiko. Kira-kira apa ya resikonya?/ A NaruHina Fanfiction/ ONESHOOT


Kini tangga itu kembali menjadi saksi. Saksi bisu sebuah kasus besar, yah kasus pencurian! Pencurian _first kiss_ seorang gadis _indigo_ oleh pemuda jabrik pirang dengan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan _pairing_ paling imut manis unyu munyu _kawaii_ comel keren se-Jepang,,,,

JRENG JRENG JRENG...

ya NaruHina, yey... (^o^)/ #teriakalaanakTK

_Yosh!_ Abaikan kegilaan diatas. Kembali ke mereka di TKP!

Si pelaku pencurian belum rela melepaskan area kecupannya. Satu kali kecupan membuatnya ingin dua kali. Dua kali kecupan, membuatnya ingin tiga kali, tiga kali kecupan membuatnya ingin empat kali. Yah intinya pemuda itu ingin mengecup berkali-kali! Ckckck...

Dan di kecupan yang entah ke berapa kalinya, ia menghentikan aksinya. Rasa manis di bibir mungil sang gadis membuatnya tak rela mengakhiri momen krusial itu. Setelah membuka mata, terlihatlah seorang gadis _bak_ kepiting rebus siap santap yang kembali membangkitkan 'nafsu makan' nya. Seorang gadis dengan mata terpejam, bibir, pipi, telinga, dan leher yang dihiasi rona merah karena malu, ah lupakan kalau bibir itu memerah karena kecupan berkali-kalinya.

Pemandangan indah di depannya membuatnya tersenyum gemas. Sungguh Ia harus pergi sebelum jiwa buasnya datang, ia harus pergi jika masih ingin hidup besok. Dengan seringaian rubahnya ia bergerak, salah satu bagian yang merah itu ia dekati, kemudian memberi bisikan pelan.

"Ku tagih 'iya'mu jika kita bertemu lagi."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto **

Resiko Pacar Naruto © Yui Kazu

_A Naruhina fanfiction_

_Rate T, Romance/Friendship_

_**Warning:**_ AU, OOC, typo(s), konflik geje, minim deskripsi, maksa, jelek, pendek, dll

_Sequel of Resiko Orang Cantik_

_**Summary: **_Hinata masih tak mengerti, cantik beresiko jadi pacar Naruto, jadi pacar Naruto ternyata juga beresiko. Kira-kira apa ya resikonya?

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jeritan histeris dan suara riuh siswa-siswi _Konoha High School_ terdengar berkali-kali lipat dari dentuman bola basket yang tengah di-_drible_ seseorang. Pekikan namanya yang keluar dari para gadis yang duduk di tribun tak henti terngiang memenuhi lapangan.

**Syuuutt...**

**Dbum bum bum...**

**Priiiit...**

Sebuah _shooting_ berhasil mencatatkan namanya sebagai pencetak _tripple point_ bagi timnya yang berkaos biru.

"Sasuke-_senpai_... kyaaaaa... kereeeeen..." Dan teriakan-teriakan histeris pun tak terhindarkan.

Kini benda bulat berwarna orange itu tak lagi di tangan sang kapten, bola itu tengah menari indah akibat ulah tangan _tan_ seorang pemuda yang juga berkaos biru. Menerima _passing _dari sang kapten, pemuda itu kini berlari menghindari pemain belakang tim merah, menuju ring basket yang tak terjaga. Rambut jabrik pirangnya terlihat lepek oleh keringat. Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya setelah melirik sekilas ke arah samping tribun penonton, disana berdiri seorang gadis _indigo_ yang tertangkap basah tengah memandang ke arahnya. Dengan senyum manis dan rona merah di pipi yang terlihat samar oleh iris _sapphire-_nya, gadis itu segera menunduk begitu mereka bertemu tatap.

'_Cantik!' _

Gumam pemuda itu dalam hati. Gumaman yang sering terlontar ketika ia melihat sang gadis. Entahlah, ia tak tau mengapa, gumaman itu seolah refleks keluar. Terlihat lagi gadis itu kembali mencuri pandang ke arahnya dangan tersenyum malu-malu. Jika bola itu masuk, ia yakin gadisnya akan berkata 'Ya' atas pernyataannya beberapa hari lalu. Membalas senyum yang tak kalah manis, kaki pemuda itu melangkah, tangannya sibuk men-_drible_ bola, pandangannya kini tertuju pada target. Ya! Ring basket dihadapannya.

Tangan _tan_ itu terangkat, bersiap menembak bola. Tim lawan pun hanya bisa pasrah, tak lagi berkutik karena si objek halangan telah bebas dari kepungan mereka dan kini siap melesatkan bola yang mati-matian mereka rebut. Semua penonton menahan napas.

**Brakkk...**

Bola telah dilempar oleh pemuda pirang bernomorpunggung 7 itu. Bola itu masih berputar di sekitar ring. Tak ada suara, hanya suara putaran bola itu.

**Dbum bum bum...**

Bola itu jatuh menimpa lapangan melewati bagian dalam ring, dan...

"Kyaaaa... Naruto-_senpai_..." jeritan para siswi KHS mendahului peluit sang wasit.

_Yeah! Three point! _

"Kyaaaa... Naruto-_kun_... hebaaaaat..."

"_I love You_, Naruto-_kuuuun_..."

Jeritan tak kalah histeris dari 27 detik yang lalu. Si pencetak _point_ tersenyum bangga, menebar pesona ke arah para gadis yang tak pelak menambah riuh lapangan.

Senyumnya memudar tatkala melihat tempat yang beberapa menit lalu dipijaki gadisnya. Kemana gadisnya itu? Padahal senyum termanis sudah siap pemuda itu lancarkan. Kerlingan mata nakal sudah ia rencanakan, dan kecupan jarak jauh telah siap ia layangkan. Tapi gadisnya itu tak ada. Apa mungkin duduk diantara penonton? Matanya menelusuri jejeran gadis-gadis yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, tapi tak ada yang berambut _indigo_.

**Puk!**

"Ayo, _Dobe_." Tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan pemuda itu.

Pertandingan telah usai dengan kemenangan di tim biru. Berkat sumbangan _point_nya, tim itu menang dengan skor 71:64, kemenangan mutlak.

"Ayo," balasnya mengikuti langkah teman karibnya, si bungsu Uchiha.

**.**

**Resiko Pacar Naruto**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu kenapa, kok murung gitu sih?" celetuk Ino khawatir melihat sahabatnya menekuk wajah. Seorang gadis seperti Hinata tak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan menampakkan wajah ceria meski tak seheboh ia dan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino-_chan_," Hinata menjawab tak semangat. Jawaban yang membuat Ino percaya bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja.

"Hei, kamu lihat 'kan pertandingan tadi? Seru, Hinata, kyaaaa..." gadis itu menjerit sambil menguncang bahu Hinata. Jeritan yang juga ia sumbangkan di lapangan tadi, membuat Hinata segera menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

Saat pertandingan tadi Hinata memang tidak bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino yang duduk di tribun. Ia hanya berdiri melihat pertandingan itu di sisi kanan tak jauh dari kedua sahabatnya duduk. Keterlambatannya membuat ia tak sanggup melewati kerumunan hanya untuk mencari sahabatnya. Akhirnya ia hanya diam ditempat itu, melihat aksi hebat tim _senpai_-nya.

_Senpai_-nya? Julukan itu tidak salah 'kan? Iya, tidak salah. Bukankah tempo hari pemuda itu memintanya untuk menjadi pacar pemuda itu? Yah walaupun belum ia 'iya'kan sih, tapi kan tetap saja berarti pemuda itu tidak boleh sembarangan tersenyum pada orang lain, apalagi gadis lain.

'_Huh, aku kenapa sih?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Melihat pemuda itu tersenyum pada gadis-gadis cantik tadi menimbulkan perasaan aneh baginya. Teriakan-teriakan para gadis tadi. Ia tidak suka. Waktu itu, ketika ia bertanya kenapa _senpai_-nya itu menciumnya dan memintanya menjadi pacar, _senpai_ pirangnya itu bilang _'karena kau cantik'_.

'_Berarti dia melakukannya pada tiap gadis cantik yang ia temui?'_

Tes!

Tanpa sadar matanya memanas. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

**.**

**Resiko Pacar Naruto**

**.**

**.**

"Mohon bantuannya yah, Hinata-_chan_, hehehe..." Petugas UKS sekaligus mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha itu nyengir.

"Baiklah, Shizune-_senpai_," balas Hinata tersenyum manis.

Hari ini memang piketnya untuk menjaga UKS. Biasanya siswa-siswi akan membantu tugas Shizune dan sekaligus diajari beberapa pengetahuan tentang pertolongan pertama. Namun, hari ini mahasiswi tahun terakhir itu ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa mendampingi Hinata. Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata-_chan_."

Blammm! Pintu UKS pun tertutup.

.

.

"Ugh! Tidak sampai!" gerutunya kesal tak mampu menjangkau buku panduan P3K yang akan diambilnya. Entah lemarinya yang terlalu tinggi atau dirinya yang terlalu pendek, ia tak tau. _Hah, siapa sih yang membuat lemari setinggi ini?_ Lanjutnya masih mengomel. Tak ada kursi kecil yang dapat diseretnya menuju dekat lemari sebagai tangga, terpaksa kakinya lah yang harus berjinjit. Tapi, tetap tak sampai.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Rambut halus di tengkuknya berdiri saat udara panas baru saja menerpa bagian itu. Yah, simpelnya, ia merinding! Hantu kah? Makhluk halus kah? Tapi kenapa siang-siang begini? Dan sejak kapan sutradara film _horror_ menggunakan hawa panas saat _scene_ hantu datang? Biasanya 'kan hawa dingin? Hinata masih bertanya-tanya. Kembali hawa panas itu datang, kali ini punggungnya. _Oh, kami-sama, tolong jangan biarkan hantu ini membunuhku!_

"Yang mana?"

Suara itu, sepertinya Hinata kenal suara itu. Dan saat melihat ada tangan lain berwarna _tan_ yang juga mendekati buku itu, jantungnya kembali berulah. Ketakutannya pada hantu yang ia rasakan tadi hilang. Bukan, ternyata itu bukan hantu. Yang akhir-akhir ini membuat membuat jantungnya seperti itu adalah satu orang.

'_Na-Naruto-senpai?!'_

Dengan gerakan pelan, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Iris _amethist_-nya membulat ketika yang ada didepannya adalah benar _senpai_-nya. Pemuda itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang mampu membuat darahnya terakumulasi di satu titik di pipinya, membuat pipinya memanas. Menunduk adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

"Aku mencarimu," satu-satunya suara yang sejak tadi terdengar, kembali keluar.

Pemuda itu memandangi Hinata yang kini tengah menunduk. Rasanya tadi pagi ia bertemu gadis itu, tapi sudah seperti berabad-abad tak bertemu, ia ingin kembali melihat rona merah di jawah gadis yang sayangnya kini tengah menunduk dan tak berkicau seperti biasanya. Kali ini gadis itu terdiam.

"Aku mau menagih sesuatu, hm," ucapnya masih dengan tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang ia tahu Hinata juga akan mengerti. Lama gadis itu terdiam, tak kunjung merespon kata-katanya.

"_Senpai_ melakukan ini pada tiap gadis cantik?"

Akhirnya suara yang ia tunggu-tunggu terdengar. Hinata masih menunduk tak mau menatap ke arahnya. Suaranya sangat lirih.

"Tersenyum, merayu, mencium, dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar _Senpai_. _Senpai_ melakukannya pada semua gadis cantik?"

Ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajah, yang dilihatnya adalah iris bulan itu berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis. Hei, apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Dan apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi? Tersenyum, merayu, mencium, dan menembak semua gadis cantik? Yang benar saja! Memangnya dia _playboy_? Tu-Tunggu! Jangan bilang gadis itu cemburu? Naruto tersenyum akan pemikirannya barusan. Kalau dugaannya itu benar, maka itulah yang menjadi alasan Hinata menghilang dari lapangan tadi.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya, masih dengan wajah ingin menangis. Naruto tak menyangka, ternyata inilah ekspresi gadis itu bila sedang cemburu. Ekspresi yang tak kalah menggemaskan dari ekspresi ketika tersenyum. Dengan perlahan, ia menunduk mendekati objek pembuat ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Sayangnya, yang terlihat cantik di mataku hanya kau."

Dan... BLUSHHH!

Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi menahan rasa malunya. Gadis itu kembali menunduk. Sedangkan Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat reaksi Hinata. Wajah manis yang tadi menahan tangis memerah setelah mendengar kalimat yang ia bisikkan. Malu, eh? Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, meraih kedua sisi pipi gadisnya, mengusap lembut air di sudut mata gadis itu. Tak tega juga ia melihat gadisnya menangis.

"Jadi?"

Ia memaksa wajah itu mendongak. Dan yang ia lihat rona merah yang semakin jelas dan senyum tipis dari wajah malu-malu sang gadis. Hei, bagi seorang gadis pemalu seperti Hinata, itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya 'kan? Anggap saja begitu!

"Kau boleh memilih."

Naruto kembali bersuara. Kali ini yang didapatnya adalah ekspresi heran sang gadis cantik.

"Mau di pipi atau di bibir?"

Yah, Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa gemasnya.

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Uneg-Uneg Author : **

Wakakakak :v adakah yang bisa nyimpulkan apa resikonya? yang tersurat disini sih ada dua, salah satunya= di****

Iyap! Bener! Apaan? o.O (yangmesumpastitau) haha :D

#ngakak

Pertama kali membuat sekuel, huffft... gak mudah ternyata :D

_Yosh_! Ini fic hadiah buat Astari-_chan_ (kalau mau nerima sih hehe,,, ) n buat NHL semuaaaaaaa... :D _gomen_ kalo jelek n gak memuaskan, minna...

Minta reviewnya boleh? Hehe,,, :V

Readers: Enak aja minta, beli! :P

Salam

Yui Kazu


End file.
